


I want to fall in love with you, so how do we begin?

by RavyOliSykes



Category: Placebo, brian molko - Fandom, stefan olsdal - Fandom
Genre: M/M, teenage angst
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-19 17:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11903112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavyOliSykes/pseuds/RavyOliSykes
Summary: Quella che ti offrii fu la tua prima sigaretta, una Lucky Strike rossa già fumata a metà, l’ultima di quel pacchetto. Avevi la divisa perfetta e quell’aria vagamente strana, capace di attirare tutte le ragazze della scuola, anche se chiaramente non era quello il tuo scopo.





	I want to fall in love with you, so how do we begin?

7 Aprile 1991

 

Eccomi qua. Ho pensato che tra i tuoi impegni e gli incastri dei nostri orari di lezione non sarebbe stato possibile incontrarci al più presto, dunque… ho deciso di scriverti.

Ci conosciamo da poco più di un anno frequentando la stessa scuola, la stessa che fa sudare sette camicie al solo pensiero ma se ci sei dentro verrai a scoprire che è di gran lunga peggio. Digressione troppo lunga, mi scuso per questo.

Ti ricordi la prima volta che ci siamo incontrati? Steve ti ha condotto a quello che tutt’ora chiamiamo “il solito posto”, un luogo appartato dove alcuni studenti si riuniscono per fumare. Di questi tempi influenzavo molti novellini, chissà se quel posto è ancora ancora frequentato, dai nuovi arrivati s’intende. Quella che ti offrii fu la tua prima sigaretta, una Lucky Strike rossa già fumata a metà, l’ultima di quel pacchetto. Avevi la divisa perfetta e quell’aria vagamente strana, capace di attirare tutte le ragazze della scuola, anche se chiaramente non era quello il tuo scopo.

Ricordo che i primi tempi ti trovavo sempre in palestra con un pallone da basket tra le mani: dopotutto, cosa mi sarei dovuto aspettare dai tuoi quasi due metri d’altezza?

Io, invece, resterò sempre colui che troverai girovagare per i corridoi con un pacchetto di sigarette in tasca, la divisa sgualcita o sporca di colore, un quaderno e la penna, l’eyeliner nero e la perenne aria da eroinomane.

Quando hai (finalmente) compiuto diciotto anni, circa una settimana fa, devo ammettere che non ero veramente convinto di accettare l’invito: poca sicurezza nel venire accettato? Forse, e non solamente per la questione “altezza”. Cosa mai ci avrei azzeccato in mezzo al tuo gruppo di amici? Mi reputavi veramente un tuo amico?

Mi ero immaginato il tuo appartamento straripante di giocatori di basket narcisi intenti a vantarsi delle loro avventure dentro e fuori il letto.

Cosa si è rivelato, invece? Me, te e Steve nella tua stanza e due birre a testa, a come passare il tempo ci avremmo pensato in corso d’opera.

Ricordo perfettamente Steve che fumava seduto sulla scrivania vicino la finestra, attirando l’attenzione di chiunque passasse di sotto al grido di “Minchia bordello, ti brucio l’ombrello!” e noi a ridere come due scemi.

Il gioco del “non ho mai” con i bicchieri di plastica della mensa e l’acqua del rubinetto è stato pazzesco: con tutte quelle domande e frasi insensate formulate quella sera abbiamo proprio toccato l’apice, e con soli tre cervelli pensa un poco.

Scoccate le 11:30 p.m. Steve non reggeva più il sonno ed è filato in camera sua all’istante: l’unico problema era che andava contro ogni oggetto che intralciasse il suo percorso, inveendo contro chiunque gli passasse per la testa. Noi due come unici superstiti della serata, dopo le bottiglie di birre e qualche litro di acqua di troppo.

Dovrei dichiararmi fortunato o sfortunato come Audrey Hepburn in “Vacanze Romane”? Se tu provassi a chiedermelo ora, non saprei ancora cosa rispondere.

Dopo una chiacchierata generale sui professori e le paranoiche lezioni di letteratura inglese ci siamo dati al ballo (se così possiamo osare definire quella serie di movimenti totalmente scoordinati) sulle note di “Queen Jane Approximately” e “Brown Sugar”, vorrei evitare di inciampare e cadere nel ridicolo con ulteriori titoli.

Ho fallito nella prova eyeliner, vorrà dire che la prossima volta proveremo con la matita nera. E’ una promessa solenne.

Tornando a noi, dopo aver esaurito le nostre energie con la febbre del sabato sera, ci siamo gettati sul letto esausti come dopo un torneo di non so cosa, o almeno… ci hai provato. Avere il letto vicino al muro e tentare di stendersi con la testa contro esso è stata un’impresa a dir poco atroce: al contrario mio ti trovavi in bilico tra il pavimento ed il materasso.

E fu subito lotta per l’egemonia totale di un territorio tuo per diritto, ma al contempo mio perché mi andava di rimanerci su, data la stanchezza delle mie povere gambe.

Inutile nutrire vane speranze, sapevamo entrambi da subito che avresti vinto e messo a tappeto questo nanetto di nome Brian Molko.

Fortuna che il giorno dopo sarebbe stato domenica, altrimenti non avremmo sentito la sveglia il mattino dopo.

Alla fine ci siamo comunque, entrambi, stesi sul letto fino ad addormentarci, stanchi e con qualche capogiro.

Se ho dormito anche io? Per la prima ora e mezzo diciamo di sì, invece ho passato i restanti quarantacinque minuti a guardarti prima di tornare in camera. Detto così potrebbe risultare come qualcosa di malato e perseguibile penalmente. Pazienza, ormai il danno è fatto.

Non riusciresti mai ad immaginare il caos presente nella mia mente durante quel, relativamente breve, lasso di tempo: il tuo viso era praticamente a pochissimi centimetri dal mio e la stanza era impregnata del profumo di lenzuola pulite, una combinazione a dir poco perfetta.

La scelta era semplice e rischiosa allo stesso tempo: avrei dovuto, o almeno, potuto, provarci? Oppure no?

Non credo che verrò mai a conoscenza della risposta. In caso contrario, sai dove si trova la mia camera. Anche se ammetto di essermi pentito di non aver tentato l’impresa.

 

Brian Molko

**Author's Note:**

> Questa OS non credo abbia un senso, e diciamo che ci sarebbe dovuto essere un seguito, ma non credo che lo pubblicherò. Ringrazio la mia amica Marta: sei una santa, sopporti le mie paranoie e leggi queste cose senza capo nè coda. Siate magnanimi e... I'm really sorry se avete perso tempo leggendo questa FF.
> 
> Hugs&Kisses,  
> RavyOliSykes


End file.
